


free time well spent

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Coffee Shops, Fluff, I think this is cute, M/M, but we’re not diverging deep into that, get this, kihyun’s a whole finance director
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: hoseok has too much free time on his hands now that he’s on a work break. one good thing about it, though, is that he gets to be with kihyun all he wants ... ish.





	free time well spent

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps this one’s a bit eh because i haven’t properly written fluff (or anything, really) for two weeks ...
> 
> anyways, this is supposed to be real soft nd cute so i hope you enjoy!!

Hoseok’s arms are loosely wrapped around Kihyun’s waist, holding the younger’s small body close. Both their legs are intertwined as they lie near each other. Hoseok wakes up early, feeling the sun’s rays through their bedroom window. It greets him much too happily on a Monday.

He scoots himself closer than already to Kihyun and pulls up the blanket that somehow slipped down to their waists. Hoseok breathes deeply and tries to go back to sleep.

Kihyun turns himself and circles his arms around Hoseok’s body. He lets out a tiny huff of breath, lips barely touching the latter’s firm chest. Kihyun’s awake, too, but does his best to hold on to the last bits of slumber.

Something in Hoseok’s heart opens up and travels all the way down to his toes, the feeling so fluttery like a tickling sensation. He smiles into his pillow and holds Kihyun a bit tighter, content. He plays with the ends of the younger’s loose tank, almost lifting it to touch the smooth skin of the latter’s tummy.

That’s when Kihyun wakes up and Hoseok hears a low murmuring. “I have a lot of work today.” Kihyun slides himself up, burying his face into Hoseok’s neck. “At the office.”

Hoseok shivers at the contact but then nuzzles his nose into Kihyun’s hair, the scent of rosemary and mint waking up all his senses. The former’s morning voice just short of raspy, but Kihyun can still hear him crystal-clear. “Then go tomorrow.”

Kihyun chuckles and Hoseok can’t help but smile along. The younger’s hand comes up to play with the soft tufts of Hoseok’s hair, carding through it with his fingers. He stops abruptly and Hoseok quietly whines into his pillow, wanting more of Kihyun’s touch. “I can’t do that. Now let go of me you big baby.”

At that, Hoseok wraps his legs around Kihyun’s hips. His hold on the latter’s body gets tighter. “Nope, you’re gonna have to leave at seven pm.”

“That’s when work is over.”

“Exactly.”

Hoseok kisses Kihyun’s hair, in love with its scent, insistent on keeping the younger in bed. Even so, Kihyun knows how to get to him. He slithers his hands down Hoseok’s body, resting at the older’s hips. A devilish grin tugs at Kihyun’s lips as he begins _tickling_ Hoseok.

Much too sensitive, Hoseok lets go of Kihyun immediately and bursts into laughter. The older tries to speak. “No, Kihyun! Please, stop! Kihyunnie, l can’t breathe!!” Hoseok’s stomach hurts from laughing too hard so he searches for Kihyun’s wrists. He pushes them away, desperate for the other to stop.

Kihyun, on the other hand, feels like a champion. He beams to himself and swiftly climbs out of bed. “I’m going to shower. You should get up … sooner or later.” He lands a hand on his right hip, waiting for a response.

Slowly but surely, Hoseok does come down to a calm. He lets out a huge sigh and shifts his neck to face Kihyun. He frowns deeply with his eyebrows scrunching and crosses his arms almost like a toddler. “You didn’t have to get out of bed so early. Didn’t have to tickle me either. We could’ve cuddled longer.”

Kihyun purses his lips then scoffs. “You would’ve made me late. Besides, not all of us have bosses that give us random breaks just because he wants to go on a vacation with his wife. He’s bound to give you work last minute, when he returns.” He then spins on his left foot and heads for the shower.

Hoseok sees him out the door, still laying in bed with his arms spread out. When Kihyun’s nowhere in sight, Hoseok lets out a heavy sigh. He shifts himself to where Kihyun laid and nuzzles into the younger’s pillow, missing him already.

Too tired to stay awake, Hoseok falls asleep again. He rustles the bed sheets as he snuggles into Kihyun’s side of the bed.

\--

Hoseok hears the shuffle of Kihyun’s footsteps inside their room, indicating the younger finished showering. He opens his eyes, just barely, to watch Kihyun around the room. Kihyun’s getting ready to change as he picks out a pair of trousers, already wearing a crisp, clean shirt. He has a very concentrated expression as he attempts to slip into his pants.

The older’s watching him now, eyes open. Fortunately, Kihyun doesn’t know.

Hoseok doesn’t miss the sight of Kihyun losing his balance, falling onto his bottom. It takes a lot of strength to hold back a laugh. Yet, Hoseok still finds it all very cute; a deadpanning look on Kihyun’s face with the escape of an annoyed huff.

When Kihyun does finish changing, Hoseok closes his eyes again. He pretends to be asleep and waits for the younger to come over.

Kihyun usually leaves first before Hoseok does as the former starts work earlier. And right before he leaves their apartment, the younger always leaves a sweet goodbye-message in the form of a peck or a hug or anything of the sort. Sometimes, Hoseok’s awake for most of them. Today just happens to be one of those sometimes.

Hoseok knows Kihyun is near when he senses the strong aroma of jasmine and vanilla, the scent quite overwhelming. In a good way. He hears the younger let out a small sigh and lean down closer to him. Hoseok’s heart races quicker, anticipating for what is to come.

Kihyun presses his lips against Hoseok’s forehead and that’s when the older can’t take it anymore. Hoseok doesn’t stop himself from grinning and throws his arms around the former’s shoulders, pulling Kihyun into him. He hears the younger squawk and grins even wider. Kihyun mutter against his neck, “I should’ve known.”

Hoseok bites back, playfully, “But you didn’t.” He brushes his lips against the other’s neck. He’s still unable to stop smiling, his heart hopping and leaping and soaring.

He _knows_ Kihyun is going to give in to his embrace and thus squeezes the younger’s body closer and tighter. “Hoseok, you’re going to kill me.”

“You’re not even close to being late. You’ll be waiting too long for the bus. Just hug me back and then I’ll let you go.” He whispers into Kihyun’s ear, his voice soft and gentle. Hoseok’s voice tickles Kihyun’s ears and the latter squirms around. The older doesn’t change his mind. “Give me a hug, Kihyunnie, just one. Please?”

Kihyun sighs. “You’re relentless and you know it.” He encloses his arms around Hoseok, resting his head on the latter’s shoulder. “Happy?” The latter nuzzles his nose into Kihyun’s hair, the smell of rosemary and mint quite prominent. “Of course.”

The younger begins to relax his tense shoulders and melts into Hoseok’s embrace, supposing he could spare five minutes or so. Ten minutes, max.

After all, he’s “not even close to being late”.

\--

At the office, Kihyun was _two_ minutes away from being late. His cuddling with Hoseok went on for much longer than ten. Thirty minutes to be exact. He sits in his office, heaving an enormous sigh of relief.

In spite of it all, Kihyun looks back to that long hug turned nap. He remembers Hoseok’s strong, firm arms embracing him and the older’s slow breathing like gentle tide waves. Their hearts beating against each other with a steady rhythm. Everything was warm and peaceful and soft and just overall very very nice.

Kihyun smiles to himself with his heart dancing and melting all at once, his teeth showing. He comes to the conclusion that his morning with Hoseok wasn’t all so bad. (read: no regrets)

Meanwhile, later on in the early afternoon, Hoseok sits inside a newly-opened cafe. Apparently Changkyun and Jooheon landed jobs there, so he decided to come and support. The boys are a bit of a frenzied mess, getting orders and making drinks and all, yet somehow manage to look quite composed. Also, cute.

Hoseok sips on his iced vanilla latte, the sugary-sweetness too good to say no to. The place is getting crowded, probably because of the cafe’s “Buy two get one free” grand-opening promotion.

He tries to keep himself occupied with things to do while on break. So far Hoseok’s hitted the gym, went window-shopping, read at the local library, and walked at parks in circles. As happy as Hoseok is to be on a break, grateful and hoping his boss is having a wonderful time in Italy, he’s not too sure what to do with all his free time. There’s something missing. Or really, _someone_.

Hoseok sighs and drums his fingers against the wood of a table, it gets boring eventually.

Then, out of nowhere, Hoseok comes up with the greatest idea. His brain is buzzing and not just from the caffeine. Hoseok decides to call Kihyun. The younger must still be on lunch break right now. Very excited with his heart racing, Hoseok whips out his phone and presses his thumb on the very first favorite contact, Kihyunnie ♡♡.

“Hello?” Kihyun’s voice sounds undeniably sweet and melodic, even with just a mere “hello”, as if he was a songbird. Hoseok bites hard on his lower lip to stop himself from all his stupid grinning. “Hi Kihyunnie, you’re on break right now, yes?”

Hoseok hears a small chuckle in the younger’s response. “Yes, I was just finishing lunch. Where are you right now? I hear a bunch of voices in the background.” He continues to beam from ear to ear, his voice laced with happiness. “I’m at the grand opening of a cafe. The one where Changkyun and Jooheon got new jobs.”

“Oh, tell them I said hello. Opening day must be busy, I heard them telling me about a promotion. I might stop there next time before work.” Hoseok nods as if Kihyun was right in front of him. The older begins to suggest, “We can go there next time. They open at eight in the morning.”

He hears the smile in Kihyun’s voice when the latter seems to agree. “That would be nice. So long as you don’t keep me for too long. I don’t plan on being almost late again.” Hoseok hears the younger giggle and swears his heart skips two beats.

“Oh, come on, Kihyun. You wanted to be in bed longer. You’ve been working too hard, give yourself a break Mister Finance Director. You need more of me snuggling and cuddling you, you need more sleep.”

“We can keep that for the weekend, you baby. Have to be on my toes for now. One of our department’s trying to do something overseas, Greece, specifically. I’m gonna have to discuss our business performance and budgets later with some economic advisors.” Kihyun sounds so informative and professional. It makes Hoseok fizzle.

“I love it when you talk smart to me. I can do that, too. But it’s nice to hear your voice more.” The older says so quite naturally and his heart dances, much too enamored with the one on the phone.

Kihyun voices a breathy “thank you” and Hoseok can’t help but smile again. The older comments with a light sigh, “You’re cute, you know.” The former responds back, matter-of-factly, “So I’ve been told.”

Their conversation has to end when Kihyun says, “Lunch break is over, I’ve got to go now.” Hoseok’s already finished his drink and begins to frown. “Is lunch break _that_ short?” He hears a laugh on the other side of the line. “No, we’ve been talking for like ten minutes. I spent half an hour talking to my co-workers and other managers.”

Hoseok laughs along, too, softly. “If you say so. I’m gonna head to the farmer’s market, did you want me to get anything?” There’s a tiny silence before Kihyun hums, “Our fridge is still full, there’s no need to get much. Look for lettuce and tomatoes, I’ll make salad for lunch next time.”

“As you wish, master.”

“Excuse me?”

The older giggles, “You heard me. Goodbye Mister Finance Director, I’m sure you must get going now.”

Kihyun scoffs, “Yes, I must. Therefore, goodbye.”

“So formal, Kihyunnie. Please, there’s no need. Love you.”

Hoseok’s being too playful, it makes Kihyun want to cry. The latter stays reserved and collected, however, and deadpans, “Love you, too.” Kihyun hangs up on the older and leaves Hoseok cracking up.

Free time well spent.

\--

Kihyun figures he should call a taxi to drive him home. The bus might take forever and he doesn’t want to keep Hoseok waiting too long at home. When Kihyun exits the company building though, he finds Hoseok leaning against his car. They both make eye contact and a smile tugs at Kihyun’s lips. His cheeks begin to flush.

The two walk towards each other, but there’s a small skip in Kihyun’s step. Very giddy. They meet halfway and pull each other into a hug. Even after all their playful bantering and teasing, they always manage to leave some space for something tender and soft.

“Hi Kihyun.” Hoseok greets him with so much happiness and the glee in the older’s face is so apparent. “Hey,” says Kihyun, delighted. “I figured I might as well come here after grocery shopping and all. Ready to go?” Kihyun nods and they start walking to the car. Hoseok, being a sincere gentleman, helps Kihyun inside. Also, before striding to the driver’s seat, Hoseok pecks Kihyun’s cheek. Just to be extra cheesy.

On the way home, the two discuss dinner and possible traveling ventures in the future. “We could visit Japan again,” suggests Kihyun, “We can go see the cherry blossoms. We kinda forgot them last time.” Hoseok shakes his head, agreeing.

(Really, anywhere is fine as long as there’s good food and Kihyun.)

“Oh, I got you some scones from the new cafe. I thought I should get you some to try. I liked them.” Hoseok hands Kihyun a paper bag, the pastries inside.

Hoseok watches Kihyun with his peripheral vision, careful to keep his eyes on the road. He catches the latter with his eyes closed, smiling while chewing on the baked good. His lips begin to curve upwards, glad that Kihyun likes them.

When they reach their apartment building, Kihyun helps Hoseok with the groceries. Hoseok ended up getting more than needed, for “re-stocking purposes”. Kihyun decides not to complain after seeing some chicken drumsticks.

By the time they reach their floor, Kihyun lets out a loud sigh of relief. “Someone better fix that elevator soon. It should _not_ be out of order for so long. It’s been two weeks.” He drops his groceries at their apartment door and leans against a wall to catch his breath.

Hoseok, on the other hand, holds the rest of the groceries like it was a piece of cake. He eyes Kihyun up and down and snorts. The latter follows Hoseok and huffs with frustration. “We get it, Hoseok. You’re the fittest of them all, these groceries and stairs are nothing. God bless you and your handsome, healthy build.” Hoseok opens the apartment door with a twist of the house key, laughing.

“I wouldn’t say I’m the fittest of them all, but thank you.” Then he pokes some fun at the younger. “Glad you find my build handsome, though. Took you long enough.” Kihyun purses his lips. Hoseok does the same right back, but he’s too playful to look as miffed as the former does. Kihyun sighs, knowing well enough it’s _impossible_ to stay annoyed at Hoseok, and gives in to laughing.

At dinner, Hoseok and Kihyun eat leftovers from yesterday, sushi. The former, being the most childish of the two, decides to play a game of footsies with the younger. Kihyun doesn’t seem to mind. It’s a cute game so long as one doesn’t go too _far_. Soon, they stop kicking each other but keep their ankles touching.

“Oh yeah, why did you call me at the office today?” Kihyun asks then adds, “There’s no reason for me asking, I’m just curious.” He picks up a California roll with his chopsticks and chews on it, his cheeks full.

Hoseok smiles gently. Kihyun’s always been cute like that, round cheeks and all. He shrugs his shoulders then says, “I had nothing to do. I wanted to hear your voice.”

Kihyun widens his eyes. He resembles an adorable chipmunk. Hoseok sees a faint blush form over Kihyun’s cheeks when he smiles. “Oh, I see.”

Hoseok softly laughs. “That and because I can.” Kihyun rolls his eyes but still keeps on beaming. “Alright, lover boy. Let’s finish dinner, I wanna catch the next episode of Criminal Minds. I know you do, too.”

So they eat quickly, careful not to scarf down the bigger pieces of sushi. However, by the time they get to sit on the couch and watch the show, Hoseok and Kihyun slowly lose their willpower to stay awake.

“Let’s just get ready for bed.” Kihyun yawns. “We can shower and other stuff in the morning.” And so the two get ready for bed, stripping out of their clothes with just a nice tee and boxers left. They fall into bed easily after brushing their teeth, quick to embrace each other.

Even if their work schedules never seem to match up well, Hoseok always manages to save just enough time to be with Kihyun. For now, it might just be morning, dinner, and sleep. But he’ll take what he can get. Hoseok nuzzles the side of his face against Kihyun’s soft hair and rests peacefully.

He’s looking forward to this weekend. Free time for him _and_ Kihyun.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was a bit (or really) :// forgive me
> 
> anyways, there’s a bit from kiho’s convos that was slightly inspired/credited to the movie “in the mood for love”. can you find it?
> 
> i hope you smiled at some parts or cringed?? those are plenty good reactions for me ;u;””


End file.
